Don't
by Orokid
Summary: Haruka's thoughts as Michiru's heart is taken from her to create one of the talismans.


**Orokid:**_So, all in all, I'm actually really surprised that I wrote this. For a long time, I was an advocate AGAINST Sailor Moon, and I bashed it freely with my friends despite the fact that I knew that some of them liked it. Then... I got my own money (yay job!) and I figured that I might as well buy all the seasons (and movies) just to see what everyone was talking about. Now... I'm an avid Haruka/Michiru and Usagi/Rei fan. Ironic, eh?So... yeah... I know that I'm a hypocrit now, but don't people like those types of people anyway? It does prove that I'm human, at least. Haha._

_Anyway... this was supposed to be Haruka's thoughts right before their pure hearts / talismans had been stolen from them by the bad guys. It's been a long, long time since I've written anything in the first person point of view, so beware... It might not be completely up to standards._

_Now on with the important stuff- the disclaimer, so I don't get my hypocrite self sued!_

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything that has to do with the anime or the manga, and I certainly have nothing to do with the characters themselves. Even if I wish I did, I own nothing of great importance, save my life._

_Hope you enjoy!!_

**Don't**

I can't say that the choices I've made have been my favorite. Hell, I can't even say that I'm happy with everything that I've done. There are days I look back on and wonder if I could have done something different, maybe come out a different way so to have made life an easier one. But it's then that I remember-

If I had changed in some way, if I had gone back and done anything different, then I would never have been able to meet you. You, the reason I wake up not minding in the slightest that I'm still breathing. You, the one who has always looked out for me, cared for me even as I did things that I thought would make you run.

Even after the promises we've made.

Then again, it's always been you. It always will be you.

There were mornings I'd wake up and fear that Silence would have already fallen upon our little apartment, having had it haunt my dreams the night prior. I'd shake, I'd cry- though I'd always hidden it in case you might wake and see. And then, to top it all off, I'd worry.

Yet even in those harsh mornings, you'd become my pillar of strength. Though tired from the battles we'd fought, you tended to my wounded pride and torn soul, wrapping your arms around my waist and holding me until those dreadful thoughts had let me be.

You haven't ever asked once what had me panicked, nor have you chastised me like the fool I feel like I am for when I don't dare to bring up my troubles. Your smile, that one who wear with that mischievous twinkle in your eye, tells me all that I need to know- that no matter what you might not say to me, you can always see through me and everything I try to hide.

_"I like your hands."_

Those words shook through me more than anything else that I've gone through, ad you knew how they did with that smile on your face. You knew how I worried over how I might never be able to forgive myself to hold you again after I would inevitably distinguish the flames of life in one person or another. You knew.

And yet you still held my hand in yours, cradled my fingers in your own, because you knew and you didn't seem to care.

So please, I beg of you, don't get up again. Don't die because you want to selflessly save me from my own certain death. Don't stand up just to welcome your suicide with open arms all because you need to protect the heart that's too tainted with the ability to kill. Please, Michiru. If you know me at all, know that I don't really want you to die here. Know that you're the last hope for humanity's salvation as soon as that trigger is pulled.

Michiru, know that, even as my heart is ripped out of my body, that it has and will always be yours, and that your death on my consciousness would hurt just as badly as mine.

...

Damn you, Michiru, for going first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Orokid: **_So... what do you guys think? Not that bad? Horrible? Great? Yeah... Well, whatever you think about it, please tell me! I'm curious. And, by all means, DO NOT HOLD BACK!_


End file.
